Milieu
Milieu (Miryuu) is both Roger Dunstan's assistant and personal Karakuri Dôji, throughout the entirety of his quest to answer the ultimate question and plan for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. According to his 'quality', it's suggested that he lies right in the middle of good and evil, meaning that he is neutral. Appearance He is a relatively tall and slim built dôji and his facial features consist of long, white hair, that is tied to form a ponytail, and two large purple transparent extensions th at occur below his similarly colored eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which has prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that is tied using a golden yellow sash (obi). A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden japanese dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation. Outwardly, two large and angular silver mechanical gloves belie the fact that he isn’t human and unusually, another mechnical structure is also present on his waist towards his back and features a symbol consisting of three tomoe. In his human form, he wears school uniform attire, with large gauntlets and visiors are gone, as well as the metal piece on his back. The four yellow sticks holding his ponytail up has been reverted into a regular hairband. The large, glass extentions have also been replaced by a pair of glasses, giving him a more scholarly-apperance and calmer look, apart from his stern expression when out of this uniform. Personality Milieu is usually mellow and displays no reaction to the significant consequences faced by the completion of his master's plans. He seems to be very dedicated to Roger Dunstan's plan, and is seen ill-mannered to anyone he ecnounters that tries to interfere with it. This is displayed in Chapter 17, as he threatens to kill Jealous before he stabs Yamato Agari, so that the doctor will have "less trouble" finding another master for Ultimo. He also showed visible anger at Yamato standing up to Dunstan and grabbing him by the collar. He appears to be very calm and agreeable when talking to Dunstan, but due to his powers of manipulating souls, many called him a "problem" in capturing and battling Dunstan and other dōji seem to fear him. Milieu is confident and arrogant with his abilities, thinking no one stands a chance against him and his master. Relationships Roger Dunstan Milieu is Dr. Dunstan's personal dōji and the first one he ever made. He is fully committed to his master's wishes, and follows his every order. Abilities As Milieu is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those posed by a normal human. It is implied that he is the strongest of all the dôji. Milieu's true abilities seemingly allow him and his master to traverse dimensions in order to manipulate circumstances to suit their intended desires. The most common and notable utilisation of this skill, allows the capability to travel to different time periods and subsequently transplant either people or objects from that era into another century, explaining how all the dōji's masters were able to converge in a single period. His specific ability is Reincarnation Manipulation. As the first Dôji ever, he also gives Dunstan the ability to use every Noh power of every dōji. Karakuri Henge * Milieu has exhibited an unnamed and unusual transformation, even by the established precedence displayed by other dōji, which fabricates a multitude of weapons from various eras throughout Earth's entire history, connected by ribbon-like segments of metal. The produced weapons predominantly assume the form of swords and guns, but it has yet to be demonstrated whether these could be used effectively in combat situations. * Universal Milieu: Milieu's ICON when he and Dunstan combine, it resembles a giant Japanese dragon that towers above even other Dōji in their ICON forms, with a humanoid body on the top of the head. Before revealing itself in full view, from the visions Yamato Agari observed during his pledge with Ultimo; the transformation had a face resembling Dunstan's own. While its abilities were shown off-screen, this ICON was able to easily defeat Vice in his Demon Mask form. Quotes *"The Hundred Machine Funeral. The final battle between good and evil." *"The time has come, doctor." Gallery Trivia * Milieu derives from the French word for "Middle", refering to his neutral area. * Milieu has been the source of much controversy among readers, who have been debating over whether the character is actually male or female. However, according to the male school uniform that he wears, it's implied that Milieu is indeed a he. It was finally declared that Milieu is a he in the July issue of Shonen Jump. *The emblems in his attire and ths structure of Milieu's robot form seems to suggest that they are associated with a dragon. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji